storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie's Old Friend
Rosie's Old Friend is the twenty-fourth episode of season 2. Plot Rosie is a cheerful tank engine on the Island of Sodor. Before she came to Sodor, she worked in America. She did enjoy her life in the States, but doesn't miss it too much, and enjoys being on Sodor infinitely more. One evening, she was working at Brendam Docks. She noticed Porter was humming a tune, and this roused her curiosity quite a bit. "Hey, Port!" She said, "Whatcha humming?" Porter smiled. "I'd think you of all engines would recognize it," he said kindly, "It's 'America the Beautiful.'" "Ah, I thought it sounded familiar," said Rosie. "Yeah, I was working with Kira earlier today, and she was telling me how things are in America, and I guess I kind of miss being there." "Ah, I see," said Rosie, "Hank often talks about America, too." "Don't you miss it?" "Eh, not really." Porter was a little surprised. "Why not?" "Well, I liked it there, but like Sodor much better," explained Rosie, "Besides, it's not so much I didn't like America, I was just kind of fed up with..." She paused. "With...?" Prompted Porter. "I had an... acquaintance," said Rosie, "It was about three years before I was sent here. A new diesel was built on our railway. He was very inexperienced, and made lots of mistakes. This made him rather insecure. I felt bad for him, so I decided to help boost his self-esteem. It took a while, but it worked. Maybe too much, even." "Too much?" Asked Porter. "His newfound confidence quickly turned to cockiness. He thought he was better than everyone else, and wouldn't take my advice. After that, he would always get on my nerves. I tried to remind him that without me, he would be a self-conscious wreck. He didn't listen. He drove me half insane with his boasting, and I was glad when Manager said I was leaving." "Wow," said Porter, appalled at such an insensitive engine, "Where is he now?" "I think he's still on my old railway," said Rosie. Before Porter could respond, Cranky interrupted. "Well, not to break up your Yankee reunion, but you both have work to do!" "Right," said Rosie. She steamed off with her trucks. "Oh, man!" She thought out loud, "It's been so long since I've really even thought about him, but now just thinking about him, I'm getting a pain in my boiler!" "That's not your thoughts, Rosie," said the driver, "There's something wrong with your boiler!" "We'd best take her to the Steamworks to see what's up," said the fireman, "The pressure's building up!" So they backed into a siding. The fireman emptied the firebox, while the driver telephoned for help to arrive. Rosie waited in the siding for a while. She was getting rather bored. Soon, she fell asleep. Suddenly, she was awoken by a voice; a voice she knew well. "Well, if it isn't Rosie! Long time no see!" Rosie was in shock as she glared at the engine purring towards her. She was speechless. At last, she muttered one word. "Shawn." "Anyone miss me?" Asked the diesel. "As a matter of fact, no!" Rosie snapped, "No one on earth missed you!" "Really?" Said Shawn smugly, "Your face says otherwise." "Listen here, Shawn! I missed you not! It's entirely coincidental that I literally just was telling one of my friends about how terrible you are. Oh, wait a minute. You don't know what a 'friend' is, having never had one!" "I've got you," retorted Shawn, obviously being sarcastic. "I'm not your friend! That ship has sailed! I devoted time and effort trying to help you gain confidence, and you turn around and say you're better than me!" Rosie was furious. "What are you even doing here?" "The fat hat man asked me to come here. Apparently I'm on a trial of sorts. Who knows? Maybe I'll work here soon. Then we can work together again!" "I never want to work with you ever, you jerk!" Rosie said. "Gosh," said Shawn innocently, "That hurts. Maybe I won't shunt you to the Steamworks." "Fine by me! Just get out of here! Let me sleep!" So Shawn oiled away, and Rosie fell asleep. When she awoke, she was in Vicarstown Sheds. "Whew!" She gasped, "It was all a dream!" "What was?" Rosie looked beside her to see Shawn sitting in the next berth! She gasped in horror! "Shawn!" "Yes, that's my name," said Shawn in a very smart-aleck tone. Rosie didn't know what to say. Just then, the Fat Controller approached. "Rosie, I need you to double-head a goods train for me. It's waiting at Knapford, and must go to Ulfstead Castle," he said. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," said Rosie, eager to be leaving Shawn behind, "Who am I double-heading with?" "I think I'll have Norman come down to help." "I could do it!" Said Shawn. "Well, that works perfectly," said the Fat Controller, "Thank you for volunteering, Shawn. I must be off, now." The Fat Controller strode away. Rosie glared at Shawn. "I'm not pulling that train with you, you know," said Rosie. Shawn let out a forced gasp, "What?!" He said, sarcasm in his voice, "You're disobeying the fat guy? How dare you!" "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" "Fine! I'll leave. Your loss." Shawn purred away, but as he was leaving, Rosie failed to notice a sad look cross the diesel's face. Shawn was collecting the train that he and Rosie had meant to double-head. "Ugh, darn it! Darn it!" Shawn said to himself, "Why do I always do that? I just can never control my big mouth. Ugh, Rosie's right. I am a jerk." Soon, he was ready to take his train. It was heavy, and Shawn had trouble getting started, but he soon was able to set off. Meanwhile, Rosie was sulking in the sheds. The Fat Controller arrived in Winston. He was very cross. "Rosie! What are you doing? You're supposed to be taking the goods train with Shawn!" "Sorry, Sir, but I will not work with that Shawn!" "Oh, on the contrary, you will work with whomever I say, whenever I say it! Do I make myself clear?" "But, Sir! Shawn..." "Enough Rosie! You can go to help Shawn right away, or you can stay in the shed." "Oh, thank you, Sir. I..." "For the rest of the month!" He boomed. "What?! That's not fair!" Rosie pouted. "It is quite fair! I suggest you move along now!" Rosie sighed and set on her way. Shawn was passing Wellsworth when he was flagged down. "What's the matter?" "Rosie's on her way to help you. You can rest here until she arrives," said the stationmaster. "Oh, good," thought Shawn, "Now I can apologize." By the time Rosie arrived, Shawn had prepared a long, elaborate apology speech, but he never got the chance to utilize it. "Rosie, I..." "Oh, be quiet! Your absence has been one of the best things about being on Sodor! Don't ruin it for me!" Shawn was taken aback. "Oh! Well... if you don't want to be with me... then... you can just head back home, and I'll take your job here! After all, I am more qualified! Agh!" Shawn burst out, realizing what he had just done not half a second later. Rosie gasped. "How dare you!" "Wait, Rosie, I..." "Just go, Shawn!" Rosie snapped. "Well... well... f-fine!" Shawn stammered. Shawn was uncoupled and he set off. When he was out of sight, he let out his frustration. "Agh! Why? Why? Why?! Why can't I just control myself!" Meanwhile, Rosie had finally managed to pull the train away. She soon came to Gordon's Hill. "We may need some help," said the driver, "I'll phone for Shawn to come back." "Nonsense!" Rosie said, "I don't need his help!" "If you say so," said the driver, "Let's go at it then." So Rosie thundered up the hill with the heavy trucks. "I can do it! I can do it! I CAN DO IT!" She gasped. The trucks were heavy, but Rosie was determined not to need help from Shawn. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Will the top never come?" Sure enough, Rosie made it all the way to the top! "Well done, Rosie!" Said her driver. But then there was trouble. Goods trains are meant to stop at the top of hills to pin down brakes. Rosie was trying to stop, but she had been puffing so hard to get to the top, that by the time they were over the crest, it was very hard to stop. The heavy trucks only pushed her onward. Before she knew it, she was speeding down the steep hill. "Stop! Stop!" She yelled. The driver applied the brakes, but they were no use against the surging trucks. Rosie raced down the hill faster than she had ever gone. She raced to the bottom, but the momentum of the trucks pushed her on towards Maron Station. Meanwhile, Shawn was resting in a siding at Maron. He was thinking about Rosie, and how he could apologize, when suddenly, he heard Rosie's whistle. "Look out! Look out!" Rosie wailed as she thundered in. "Oh no!" Gasped Shawn. He quickly raced out of the siding and onto the Main Line. He stopped at the platform and reversed quickly, as Rosie gradually caught up to him. Characters * * Shawn * Porter * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Hank * Norman * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Bill and Ben the Twin Engines' Episodes